The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens and an imaging lens system having the same, more particularly to an imaging lens with five lens elements and to an imaging lens system having the same.
In recent years, various electronic devices have been designed to include imaging lenses and imaging sensors for image-capturing and video-recording capabilities. To improve portability and imaging performance while reducing dimensions and weights of the electronic devices, different combinations of lenses are installed in electronic devices that have embedded charge coupled device (CCD) sensors or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) imaging sensors. There is thus a need for compact imaging lenses and imaging lens systems that provide improved image quality. Compactness in a lens system is determined by the size of the clear aperture diameters of the lens elements in the lens system. In the description below, the diameter of a lens element is referred to its clear aperture diameter for the sake of brevity.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,072,695 discloses imaging lenses with five lens elements. Each of the imaging lenses has a unique combination and arrangement of lens elements with different surface shapes to thereby achieve a specific combination of optical characteristics. However, in achieving the specific combination of optical characteristics, certain aspects of optical performance are compromised. Therefore, the need to develop other imaging lenses with better combinations of optical characteristics still exists in the market.